


Winter Wonderland

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Taka's foul mouth as usual, Toru's a hentai, Toruka - Freeform, also fuck the tags, but a loving uh boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 01 of 25daysoftorukachristmas





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT'S HERE AHAHAHAHA JESUS SO HELP ME THROUGH DECEMBER AHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> By the way, this is not set in any of the existing AU's I've made hohoho. Also, much OOC-ness you'll want to bury them under the snow for even existing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There are days when Toru is attacked by this… _nagging_ urge to smack Taka at the back of his head— _hard—_ lovers or not, for being an insufferable, childish prick.

 _Today_ was one of those _days._

"Toru-san..." Taka mumbled behind him, "Are we there yet..?"

Toru grunted, adjusting the unwelcome weight on his back, “not yet,” he huffed, “I still can’t see the lodge house…”

He heard the man let out a disgruntled noise _, obviously_ unhappy with his answer, but what can he do?! He wanted nothing but to be back to the lodge house and eat some soup and warm chocolate with everyone else as soon as possible— _but no—_ they’re here, walking in the middle of _only-god-knows-where,_ praying that they would be able to get out of the pine forest before the sun sets.

“Hurry up…” Taka whimpered behind him.

“If you were just walking on your own, we could, _you know_ ,” he adjusted Taka—who’s been piggy-back-riding on him all these time—to make sure that the vocalist won’t just fall off or slip off his back. The path was uneven, slippery at some parts were the snow is shallow enough, but gods, the knee-deep snow covering most of the ground was the real son of a bitch. And he wonders, as he took another step forward, on why the fuck he’s here, carrying the smaller man on his back in this terrible winter weather. “—get to the lodge faster.”

“If I _could_ just walk, _you know…_ ” Taka said, and Toru doesn’t have to glance at him to know that the vocalist is rolling his eyes in exasperation, “you really don’t have to carry me like this.”

“But isn’t it your fault why we’re stuck in here?!”

“It’s not my—!” Taka started, pushing slightly away from him. Toru ignored the look of pure disbelief on the man’s face—Taka has a _flair for the dramatics_ , and he’s long used to them—, “You said you also want to go to the top of that freaking mountain, Toru-san!”

“Stop moving!” he chastised, trying so hard to balance the struggling man on his back, “And I only wanted to go there because you told me you want to!”

There was a sharp gasp behind him, and judging from the vocalist’s foul mood since he tripped—yes, the idiot actually tripped because he was so goddamned excited to see random… _leaf-less tree_ …that he ran, and tripped on an exposed root, and since they’re on a the rather steep part of the mountain, he—

* * *

Toru was calmly looking at the wide, white scenery below them—the trees were like sticks from this view, barren and almost dead-like, as the pure, white snow enveloped them. His breath is like smoke billowing around him, as he pushed his hands into the pocket of his warm sweater, thinking that—

_Ah, this looks good. Hokkaido is a winter wonderland after all._

He smiled, softly, wondering how Taka would look right now—he might be flustered, cheeks warm and red as he gazed at the beautiful sight below them, before screaming in joy and hugging Toru but to his surprise—Taka was already not on his spot when he turned towards the direction where the vocalist was standing just a few seconds ago.

“Wha—,” his eyes widened when he saw the vocalist actually tripping, falling on his side, before…rolling like a fucking barrel all over the snow.

“Ah—To—!” was the only cry he had heard before his lover tumbled down the soft blankets of snow. In a matter of seconds, Toru leaped and run after the rolling man— _heck, the slope isn’t that steep, mou!_ But the vocalist keeps on rolling, maybe he’s just to shocked that he couldn’t use his brain or limbs to stop the momentum of his fall—almost tripping on his own feet and diving onto the snow.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

Luckily, there wasn’t any…protruding stone or trees on Taka’s path or else, he’ll have to deal with a bleeding, _heavily concussed_ vocalist. After what it seems like forever, Taka finally stopped rolling, his entire body covered in snow, his frame shaking and his eyes— _god his eyes_ —

He looked like a bullied kid ready to scream and wail any moment from now, biting his plum, quivering lip in pain.

“T-toru-san,” he said, as he rolled on his back, pain evident in his voice, as Toru instantly sank on his knees— _wow, that’s a dramatic pose,_ him kneeling over a…possibly gravely injured vocalist—, “Toru-san—,”

“Shhh, calm down,” he said, as he dusts all the snow off the man’s Peruvian hat, “you’re still alive, idiot, and don’t fucking cry or so I swear—,”

Taka pouted, raising his arms—which probably hurts like fuck, judging from the tears welling on his lover’s eyes—to clutched on his own sweater and pull him closer until he’s practically draped all over the smaller man. “B-but it hurts…I can’t _feel_ my legs, I think we have to cut it off or something—,”

Toru backed off in shock and worry as he landed a quite painful slap on the man’s legs—the said limb kicks back in response—

“Moron! It’s still useful!” he said in relief, but instead of crying in relief, the vocalist looks like he’s actually gonna burst into sobs at that, “Don’t cry! I’ll just…I’ll just carry you, okay?” he said, praying that his face is properly conveying his worry for this lover—as he caressed the man’s face with a heavily-gloved hand, “Come on, I’ll carry you, so don’t cry, okay?”

* * *

_Huuuh…_

Toru sniffled, as he tied to maneuver his body around densely packed trees. The slope has now paved towards a flatter ground, and he can see a tower of gray smoke just beyond this forest. _We’re almost there,_ he thought before his mind wandered off to the vocalist who’s been quiet since he said the last words earlier.

_“And I only wanted to go there because you told me you want to!”_

His brows knitted in confusion—and slight worry, because a quiet vocalist is a _scary Takahiro_ , and most importantly, _what if Taka is already dying on his back?_ But he can still feel the ragged beating, amidst the layers of fabric separating his back and the older’s chest, so he’s probably still alive. So, anyways, _what’s wrong with what I said? Did I hit a sore spot or something?_

He sighed, when the silence stretched to minutes, and only spoke when he finally can see the silhouette of the lodge they’re staying. _Holy fuck,_ he had never been so happy seeing a…log cabin in the middle of the snowy mountain in his entire life. Suddenly, the weight behind him doesn’t matter at all—all he could think is the warm _onsen,_ unknotting his stiff muscles, get some food and booze and lie down with Taka without wearing anything under the thick blankets.

Maybe they could also kiss and fuck too.

 _Oh, you perverted piece of shit,_ Toru’s rational mind chastised, _your lover is hurt and here you are thinking how nice and soft and warm his skin would be, while you’re lying flush against each other—what the actual fuck man?_

“Toru…”

Toru dumbly glanced at the vocalist, a _dreamy, stupid_ smile plastered on his lips, making the older eyed him suspiciously. “What the fuck is with that look!?” he growled, tightening his hold around the man’s neck, “you’re thinking of something perverted again, huh, you _hentai—,”_

“Ack—!” Toru’s knees wobbled as he was practically strangled by the vocalist, “Fucking—,”

_Do you want us to both drop on the fucking snow, you stupid—_

“But it’s okay.”

_Huh—_

The vice grip on his neck was suddenly gone, and before he could actually react, Taka had already leaned closer, planting a chaste kiss on his ice-cold cheek—his lips chapped yet warm on his freezing skin.

“Wha—,” his jaws dropped on the ground at the sudden turn of events, eyes growing wide as he stopped his steps to properly look at the vocalist, who’s now dumping his nose on Toru’s shoulders, “What’s that for...?”

Taka made cute, _indiscernible_ noises—muffling his voice on the fabric of his sweater before he realized that he’s nor really making any…coherent statement like that—, “That’s for…you know…” he shrugged, eyes darting everywhere except to Toru’s confused face, “dragging your ass out there just because I want to see the view…I know how much you hated being forced to do someshit, so yeah…”

Toru slowly blinked, making the man’s face reddens at an alarming rate, “but!” he blurted out in a pathetic attempt to save his self for the utter mortification of being stared at by Toru’s huge, condescending eyes, “I still hate you for thinking about perverted stuffs! I’m fucking injured it, you moron!”

Toru huffed and shook his head in exasperation as he took more steady steps towards the cabin. He could now see Tomoya and Ryota frantically waving at them with wide, elaborate hand gestures. Toru lazily smirk, “Well, we could still fuck _while_ you’re injured,” he said, as a matter-of-fact-ly manner.

Taka let out a scandalized gasp at that before he buried his face—again—on his shoulder, “ _Pervert._ ”

Toru glanced sideways, noticing the reddened ears under the flap of the Peruvian hat, before he let out a warm, hearty chuckle at that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested with the corresponding fanart, you could see it in [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq0mHHPnCBp/?hl=en)~!
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
